Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply unit used when a supplier is installed, an image forming apparatus of, for example, an electrophotographic type or an electrostatic recording type that can use the supply unit, and a supplier installing method.
Description of the Related Art
In a known image forming apparatus, sheets (recording media) stacked in a sheet feed cassette are supplied by a supply roller one by one. A surface of the supply roller (supplier) is subjected to wear and tear and deteriorates through continuous use, and a supply failure may consequently occur. In view of this, in the case where the lifetime of the roller is shorter than the lifetime of an image forming apparatus body (also referred to as an apparatus body below), a user can typically carry out a replacing operation so that the user (operator) can replace the roller with a new one.
An example that enables a user to replace the supply roller is as follows. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-294335 proposes a sheet separating and conveying device in which a supply unit, which includes a supply roller and a feed roller, is detachably installed into a device body.
However, with a structure in which the supply unit including the supply roller is detachably installed into the device body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-294335, it is difficult for a user to know how to hold the supply unit, and there is a possibility that the user will install the supply unit into the device body while holding a roller portion. When the user touches the roller portion during installation, impurities may become attached to the surface of the roller, which may damage the roller. Consequently, a supply failure may occur.